


Dear Diary,

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Each chapter is a new entry !!, Fluff, I guess these are like entries in Oikawas diary, I'll try to make an entry every day, Iwa is his hero, Little Oikawa to College Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa is the biggest sap, SO MUCH FLUFF, he probably has alien doodles all over the pages, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi for the soul, what a nerd wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan





	1. 9 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Iwa-chan is my hero! Today in class some girls made fun of my sweater, I don't know why, it's beautiful! It had aliens on it! I love it so much! But back to why Iwa-Chan is my hero. He heard those girls and decided to give me his hoodie, he didn't tell me why though until after school. His hoodie was really warm, I'm still wearing it. It smells like him too! I'll have to give it back to him tomorrow though or he'll hit me.._

_Iwa-chan is the bestest friend I could ask for!_


	2. 12 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Remember when Iwa-chan joined playing volleyball with me, well today we joined the club in our school, it's Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High! I can't believe Iwa-chan decided to go there just because I was, he's so nice! This is our first volleyball club together, I'm super excited to see how the future takes us! I hope we can go to nationals! I also hope to meet new people who want to be friends with me!_

_Just a reminder, Iwa-chan is the bestest friend ever!_


	3. 13 Years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I think I have feelings for Iwa-chan. I don't know, I don't think i like boys. Maybe I do. I'll ask my mom._

_I asked her and she said that it's totally fine to like boys and that if I truly them him or her then she's happy. That makes me feel happy! But what if iwa-chan doesn't like guys? Or feels disgusted? It's okay, I shouldn't be questioning this right now, I'm only 13. Later on if I still have feelings for him, I promise I'll confess._

_You ~~here~~ hear that future tooru! If you aren't abducted for aliens, or lose feelings for our dear Iwa-chan, you better ask him out! Or it might just be the worst decision of your life!_


	4. 13-14 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_We finally got the new first years. Last year we lost to Dumb Ushiwaka again. But back to the first years, there's a new one who's a setter. HA! Too bad I'm the official setter! I'll do my best at being the best senpai!_

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_That new setters name is Kageyama Tobio. I don't like him, he's like some volleyball genius. He's so fluid as if he's meant to be a setter, born to be one, like he's been playing volleyball since he was born! It makes me pissed off._

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Today tobio-chan asked me to help him serve during my own private serve practice. I felt like I was looking at stupid ushiwaka. I got really mad and went to hit him. Iwa-chan stopped me though! He then headbutt me really hard, I got a bloody nose, then he yelled at me after I said I couldn't beat Ushiwaka at this rate and he got mad and yelled something along the lines of "the team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!" he kept calling me a dumbass and I made fun of him for it. I asked him if dumbass was his only insult lol. But he really made me open my eyes, it helped a lot. Iwa-chan is so amazing!_


	5. 15 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I got the best setter award!! I'm so proud of myself!... though Iwa-Chan did say out loud that my smile wasn't genuine, he isn't wrong, but it's mean to say that out loud! He should know the meaning of keeping to himself!_

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I graduated from Junior high! I was crying and told Tobio-chan that I'd beat him in high school... while crying.. Iwa-chan told me that I shouldn't say lines like that while crying. Then stupid Tobio-chan gave me tissues! Who cares about that though, me and iwa-chan are going to the same school again! It's Aoba Johsai! During the first day a bunch of girls started talking to me, I don't know why though. No one talked to iwa-Chan lol!! Well.. a few people from junior high.. a lot not a few. Iwa-chan is popular I guess, I don't know how though! I still like him, but I don't think it's right to confess just yet! So.. a few more years? Maybe? We'll see! My birthday is coming up! July 20th! Well you already know that, this is my diary of course, and my diary should know my birthday! Right now it's April, so I'm just waiting for it to swing by! I hope iwa-chan buys me something, oh who am I kidding! He always gets me something! And when we hold birthday parties he helps my family decorate and stuff! So he comes extra early and sleeps over that night, giving my present straight on the clock at 12 am! Even though he wakes me I can't be mad at him! He may seem super mean to me all the time but he's super nice when no one sees it. What did I do to deserve such a nice friend? Iwa-chan is so great. He gives me alien like gifts. And he doesn't just get me one thing, it's practically a whole box full! I don't know HOW he manages to buy something different each time! I'm not even joking! Every poster, picture frame, button, sticker, ring, phone case, clothes and other things, always different! Iwa-chan is very impressive. I try my best to buy him things for his birthday! Which his is also coming up! Later on this month I'm gonna order some Godzilla themed things for him! A found a perfect phone case for him. I hope he has the same phone forever so he can appreciate the effort I put into finding this! I also bought him a scarf! Since we don't want him getting cold, right?_


	6. 15 years old (p.2).

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Iwa-chans birthday was a success! They don't hold birthday parties so usually after he's done with spending time with his family he comes to my house and we have a small party! My family loves iwachan lol even Takeru! I gave him his phone case and his eyes sparkled so much!! It made me happy that he was happy with my gift! He put it on his phone right away! Ahh.. my heart.. he's just, so cute? I don't think that's a word someone normal would put together with Iwa-chan bUT THATS THE ONLY ONE I CAN COME UP WITH! He's in the room with me right now as we speak! We're watching Godzilla, the new one. He's sitting so close to the t.v. He might become blind! Oh well I warned him and he yelled at me to "Shut up idiot!" He should appreciate my effort in caring for him._


	7. 16 years old.

_Dear diary,_

 

_My birthday was amazing! I didn't have a party but my family came over (and iwa-chan) and we ate some REEEAAALLLLLLYYYYY good food!! My mom bought me an alien scarf and I'm gonna cherish it forEVER. My sister bought me a small alien keychain, I'm so putting it on my backpack. Iwa-chan went all out though! He got me this cute ufo phone case and it's super aesthetic and when you press a button it LIGHTS UP! He also got me this HUGE BLANKET and aliens socks, some more alien pins, a alien plushie, some ufo glow in the dark stickers, and Area 51 posters! Everyone was jealous of how much he got me! My mom told him he needs to tone it down before he spoils me lol!_

_i hope he continues to spoil me!!_


	8. 16 years old (p.2).

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I told grandma about my crush on iwa-chan and she scolded me and told me i need to tell him I love him. I shouldn't be getting scolding for these things !! I'll confess I swear! By the beginning of the next year I SWEAR ON MY VOLLEYBALL CAREER I WILL CONFESS_

_Just incase future Tooru, I will personally fight you if you don't confess shake my head._

 


	9. 16 years old (p.3).

_Dear Diary,_

_TODAY IS THE DAY I AM CONFESSING! ITS HIS BIRTHDAY SO IM GONNA DO IT!! I still can't believe he's older then me! okay I'm gonna do this!! I will confess my feelings to him! This is iwa-chan and iwa-chan would forget about it if he does reject me! But he won't! I got this. I got this. I got this. I'll write more after I do confess!_

_I DID IT I CONFESSED!! I started crying a lot in the middle of the confession because I suddenly got super worried if he didn't like me back and then HE KISSED ME!! I ENDED UP CRYING EVEN MORE!! He said it was the best birthday present ever and my hEART IT HURTS SO MUCH I CANT BELIEVE IT_

_IM DATING MY HERO AKA IWA-CHAN_


	10. 17 years old.

_Dear diary,_

 

_This is super embarrassing to talk about, I don't know why, it just is, even though no one but myself is gonna ever read or see this, but me and iwa-chan "did it" together! Phew that was really embarrassing to write, I think my face is red! But that was a while before my birthday. Then on my birthday he came over with all new presents! We also decided to tell my family we were dating and my sister yelled and was like "YOURE TELLING ME YOU TWO WERENT ALREADY DATING?" And then takeru was like "So he's my uncle now too?" And my mom said "Finally!" Then my grandma just smiled. My dad was super shocked I think but then he just came to a conclusion on his own, he likes iwa-chan so its okay! But this time Makki and Mattsun came over!_

_They broke somethings, which of course the apologized, but I feel like deep down they probably weren't sorry.. Just joking! They have hearts like the rest of us! They're both really funny! We had a sleepover at my house. Oh yeah, did I mention, they're dating too? They tried reading this diary, like I would ever let them! This is full of super secret private stuff! I wouldn't even let this be abducted by aliens! I'm gonna continue to write every few weeks or so until its full and then me and Iwa-chan are gonna read it from the start!_


	11. 17 years old (p. 2).

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and iwa-chan went on a double date with Makki and Mattsun!! We went to a cafe, Makki got so many creampuffs I don't know how he didn't get sick! Then again i did have like 2 or 3 full milkbreads.. Iwa-chan said we started to act like children.. lol I don't believe him! I always act like this!! We then all went out to the movies and the movie theatre was practically empty! Makki sat at the bottom and Mattsun sat at the top and Makki was like "hEY YOU LIKING THE MOVIE." And Mattsun was like "HUH??" And makki was like, "I SAID ARE YOU LIKING THE MOVIE." And Mattsun was like, "HELL YEAH!!" And then iwa-chan yelled and scolded them lol, I didn't get in trouble by him for once!_


	12. 17 years old (p.3).

_Dear diary,_

 

_I got a letter today! It was from one of the univeristies in Tokyo! I'm getting a full athletic scholarship, how cool it that! But.. iwa-chan and me aren't going to the same one. I'm gonna miss him. I don't want him to leave. I've never lived without him. Well of course before I was 6 but my life was so boring without him, and he would always be so nice and protect me and I'm gonna miss him. I don't want him to leave, i want him to go to the same one as me. I wanted to be roommates with him! I wanted to go out on dates everyday, bring him food after class, cuddle with him everyday.. I don't want our relationship to end.._


	13. 17 years old (p.4).

_Dear diary,_

 

_Iwa-chan won't tell me the exact college he's going to and I'm worried. Does he not want me to know for some reason?? Why does he get to know my college, and even my own apartment I'll be living in! That's not fair. I'm mad at him.. not really mad more like upset, just a little, I can't be upset at him forever, that's not how it works between us. The longest I've been mad at him was a week.. he ate my milkbread._


	14. 17 years old (p.5).

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Iwa-chan helped me move into my dorm! He's so nice, I got to see his biceps flex! It was beautiful! But I'm still really sad why hasn't he told me the college he's going to? Is he gonna leave me and never talk to me ever again? Probably not, right? I should stop procrastinating. But I can't help it. I'm all alone in my dorm, it's so boring, and quiet. I don't like it one bit i need noise it's comforting you know? UGH I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP ITS 2 AM SLEEP TIME SLEEP TIME_


	15. 17 years old (p.6).

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I HATE IWA-CHAN. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, iwa-chan! He surprised me. University started and he still hadn't told me which one he's going to, and then when I come back to the dorms and he's there! With flowers! He's going to a uni that's right near mine! It's a Med school, he said he's studying sports medicine for me and it gave me gross lovey feeling and i started crying I hate but love him so much he says he'll be able to come over every weekend and some weekdays and I showed him my schedule so he can visit me if he wants I love my boyfriend_


	16. 22 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD THIS IS SO OLD, I LOST IT AND NEVER WROTE IN IT EVER AGAIN I HAVE TO SHOW IWA-CHAN. LET ME FILL YOU IN ON EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED,_

_We went on TONS of dates_

_I went to nationals with my college team and iwa-chan cheered me on_

_I made new friends, well WE did._

_I went to parties_

_I got an ear piercing_

_Iwa-chan is half way through medschool for his doctorate or something like that (I feel bad for him, it's been 5 years already)_

_I got a bachelors degree in space study_

_And..._

_I GOT DRAFTED INTO THE JAPAN NATIONAL TEAM! ITS MY FIRST YEAR HERE AND ITS SO EXCITING!_


	17. 27 years old.

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Sorry I don't write in you as much as I used to! Olympic training is really not something you'd like lol._

_But hey, wanna know what happened? Iwa-chan got my team to set up this thing and so I was walking through the corridors and EVERYONE was ignoring me (even though it was my birthday??) and I was like what the heck guys and they IGNORED ME EVEN MORE and then I walk out onto the gym court and THERES IWA-CHAN WITH ROSES AND ROSE PETALS ALL AROUND HIM AND HES ON ONE KNEE, PROPOSING. IM ENGAGED NOW, I'm gonna take his name though, so I gotta stop calling him Iwa-chan!_


End file.
